Talk:Shroud of Distress
I've verified the progression bar up to attribute level 20 10. can be removed if this is enough indication that the bar is accurate. --'Delia Rashesh' (talk) 19:46, 6 May 2006 (CDT) Anyone ever thought of using this with critical eye, way of perfection, and critical defenses? all attacks against you will have a really high probability of missing you. Superman5311 22:40, December 16 2006 :Being an avid PvE and PvP sin player, i often find that its not the attacks against you that actually destroy a sin. Its the spells and blinding and all sorts of annoying hexes and evade/block stances (that the enemy uses) that really shuts you down. I don't doubt all the skills you have mentioned, they're great but an assassin is supposed to deal tons of damage to a single target then escape, not stay there and get hit. Trace 20:40, 15 January 2007 (CST) ::And Rangers are supposed to stay in the backline and pluck away with their arrows but you see bunny thumpers don't you? The Hobo 22:52, 30 January 2007 (CST) :::Bunny thumping relies on certain specific builds and skills, but assassins have a much wider variety of skills to choose from and still be effective. I see your point, but I don't think it's a very valid comparison. The longer the 'sin stays in the fight, the shorter their life expectancy is. Bunny thumpers can at least rely on things like Lightning Reflexes and Whirling Defense to keep them alive. FlameoutAlchemist 10:56, 10 February 2007 (CST) :I wasn't trying to present a good comparison, I just felt like posting something >_> The Hobo 22:20, 13 February 2007 (CST) mo/a 4v4. You saw it here first ;) Phool 15:00, 2 February 2007 (CST) This is abit overpowered now me thinks =/ P A R A S I T I C 16:03, 3 March 2007 (CST) :Not really. If something is below 50% health then you can caster-blast it ;p Critical Defenses, which also got a buff, is the better skill. — Skuld 16:10, 3 March 2007 (CST) ::The one thing I really like about the last buff to this skill is the duration... makes it very easy to meet the requirements on all those "while enchanted" attacks the 'sin has (Golden Fox Strike, Golden Lotus Strike, etc)... --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 06:54, 31 May 2007 (CDT) Seems like this would mix well with Shadow Form to give you a slight chance in those "oh crap" situations. Question is, would that slight chance be worth the skills slot. --Mooseyfate 21:43, 26 July 2007 (CDT) :Glad you spoke of Shadow Form because I'm using this combination on heroes to HFFF, but it doesn't work at all. My D/A with 33% buff speed just keep dying with a 75% rate when R/A having the same buff speed but only supposed to dodge arow with a 65% chance have less than 10% of ''failure. I'm actually thinking the avoid rate is calculated only once when the skill is used. Does anyone share the same feeling ? --Mortelune 19:06, 10 July 2008 (UTC) :OK my bad I retried HFFF and saw where the problem was, timing changing whith my build, my hero was still in range of my radar as I give the second direction and he just kept bumping in the mobs... --Mortelune 20:05, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Not working I'm using Shroud of Distress on my monk. But sometimes when I'm below 50% health, the 75% block chance seems to disappear all of a sudden and every hit seems to be hit. Seems like while you get the first time below 50% it works fine, but if you heal yourself and again get below 50%, it doesnt. Anyone else got this? Nytemyre 11:17, 23 October 2008 (UTC) :I have also experienced this. After using this alot, the block rate doesn't seem to be 75% but more like 50% or 33%-- 07:05, 20 December 2008 (UTC) ::doesnt appear to work at all at times. This skill would be very playable outside this bug. :::Although they fixed that blocking bug, the skill still does not preform very well... it takes sometimes over 10 seconds for the regen to kick in once you get below 50% health and it will not kick in at all if you are below 50% because of degen (until you get hit with actual damage, which may be a while because of the blocking). ~ [[User:Jujin|'''Jujipoo]] [[User talk:Jujin|''talk'']] 05:34, 9 August 2009 (UTC) ::::I was testing this earlier today, and it doesn't work even if damage makes you go below 50%. No idea whats up with this skill. Its like at random if you are below 50% health it will kick in and for 10 seconds you regen. Im sure that isn't how it works, but this skill is just completely screwed up. Also I did take screen shots of course I will post them latter Tenetke 17:51, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Regen Not Kicking In Whenever I use this skill, the regen doesn't always kick in for me. A-NET get this fixed please. Anyone else witht he same problem? :%Health checks are always a bit awkward. Illusion of Weakness and the Derv copies have the same "problem". --- -- ( ) (talk) 11:53, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Although perhaps obvious, but does this only work if applied when under 50% health, or does it only work properly at that moment. Does this kick in if applied before below 50% hp, does this kick in immediatly after direct damage when under 50% or is there still a bug? 09:19, November 6, 2009 (UTC)